


Spiral

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: #blameTakumi, Anger, F/M, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mind Manipulation, Revenge Obsession, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, damn Takumi feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi's worst enemy is himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Unloved, unwanted._

His head pounds.

_They love that traitor more than you. Always have, always will._ Sakura weeps, Hinoka's training herself ragged, Ryoma rages but there's sadness in his eyes. _Even after he abandoned you for those filthy Nohrians they want him back._ Not to punish him, not to lock him in a room until he learns his lesson and who his _true_ family is, but to _love_ him.

_If it were you, no one would have noticed you'd been taken. You're not strong like Ryoma, you're not as caring as your sisters. You're weak, pathetic, replaceable._

Corrin left their lives before they had any time to bond. Spent his life in Nohr, bonding with that _scum_ and suddenly he comes back and everyone's supposed to embrace him.

_If it were you, they'd still suspect you as a traitor. There wouldn't have been quite the celebration._

They long for him. They spend more time planning how to lure Corrin back into their embraces than anything else, and when he tries to point out that Corrin is a _traitor_ they frown at him. _Takumi the troublemaker, such a hot-head, he's still our brother._

He doesn't even look like them. Their hair, varying shades of red and brown. His, sandy blonde. They have Father's features, Mother's eyes, he has nothing to tie him to either. Ryoma's skilled with a blade whether or not it's the Raijinto, he would be nothing without the Fujin Yumi.

Corrin is special, too. The divine Yato chose him, he can turn into a dragon.

_They love him more than they love you. You're nothing to them, they'd get rid of you in an instant if it were the only way to get him back._

He tosses in his sleep, pain wracking him, dark words echoing in his head. Oboro worries about how little he eats, Hinata asks why he no longer smiles.

They're all he has left. Soon, though, what if they turn their backs to him? Oboro, who looks at him with adoring eyes, someday she could realize a nobody like him isn't worth her efforts.

She could decide Corrin is. Hinata, too.

_Everyone you love will abandon you for the traitor._

"It's not true!" he sometimes cries out, trying to cling to that little bit of self-confidence hanging by a thread, but it's breaking, falling, darkness and hatred consume him and he wakes up clinging to a soaked pillow, panting, whimpering.

"Lord Takumi?"

She helps him sit up, wipes his cheeks with a damp cloth, wraps him in her arms. He grasps her sleeping kimono with a shaking hand, his other arm gripping her waist tightly to make sure _she_ won't leave.

_She will, though. Eventually, they all will._

He feels cold, despite the warmth of her embrace. It's dark, a moonless night like she fears and he's come to despise. He's exhausted but afraid to sleep.

His head pounds.


End file.
